vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
First Anniversary Celebration
First Anniversary Celebration May 22nd, 2009 through May 31st, 2009. This has been an amazing first year and this is a fantastic community. In so many ways it seems only yesterday that we began this journey, and yet here we are at our one year anniversary. During this first year we have been blessed with the opportunity to celebrate with one another such joyful occasions as Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, Birthdays, Anniversaries and the other holidays and special events that form the shared experiences of a community. We are so excited to be starting our second year and we already have projects in the works and ideas to take us through at least the next 20 years! We look forward to seeing everyone here for at least the next 20 anniversaries! Our first anniversary celebration starts today and we have lots of exciting things happening. Anniversary Chat With the release of our anniversary client we are starting our count down to gold, which will coincide with the release of Space Age! Virtually every aspect of the new client has updates and enhancements: *Enhanced Interface with new bold look *Updated Communications Layer *Updated Rendering Engine *Enhanced Friends List with dynamic update *Enhanced IM with resize and multi-tabs *New Inventory with quantities *New Message Center with extended message view *New tool bar with sleek look and larger message area *Bigger Closet *Ignore Button *Motion/Actions with Wave, Hop and Dance *12 Styles to customize your interface (Menu Button) *Choose the style that best matches your personality! *New styles will be added every month *Sound control *Joined rooms tab *Improved furniture movement panel *Updated Help with name change *Much, Much More! Plus the engine is now dramatically faster! Anniversary Pin When you login today you will receive our First Anniversary Pin. Anniversary Quest'' The VFK History of Anniversary Quest! When and why do people celebrate birthdays and anniversaries? Since the time when people could tell the passing of a year by the moon, they have celebrated birthdays and other annual events. On today's quest we will investigate the history of annual celebrations! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Crystal First Anniversary Globe! '''Anniversary Ball We will have our First Anniversary Ball May 22nd, 2009 from 8:00 pm Eastern Time (5:00 pm pacific) to 10:00 pm Eastern Time (7:00 pm pacific) The First Anniversary Ball will also be held on May 23rd, 2009 from 8:00 pm Eastern Time (5:00 pm pacific) to 10:00 pm Eastern Time (7:00 pm pacific) There will of course be new outfits for the Anniversary Ball! Epic Quest for Space Our Epic Quest for Space begins this Sunday May 24th, 2009 and Space Age will open the following Sunday! Scavenger Hunts We will have scavenger hunts beginning on our first anniversary, with new ones each day until Space Age Opens! The prizes will all be gold related as we also count down to gold release! New commercial space and Pizza Items Alpha Girl was looking for Alpha Boy to help her move in about this time last year. On our first anniversary she should be able to finally find him at the new Pizza Restaurants! Keep watching for new events and releases all during our anniversary celebration week! We also have lots of updates planned for the site as well! We have a lot coming! Count Down to Gold With our new anniversary client we are starting our count down to gold which will coincide with the release of Space Age next Sunday! Watch for exciting gold items during our anniversary celebration week! Loading Screens *Loading Screen Merchandise *Autumn Imports *Land Office HOST Events *HOST Hunts *Reverse HOST Hunt **HOST Prizes Quests *VFK History of Anniversaries Quest Epic Quests *Quest for Space Enchantment Scavenger Hunt Prizes *Scavenger Hunt Prizes Special Events *First Anniversary Ball *First Anniversary Pin Event